1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotation angle detector for detecting the angular position of a shaft, especially a camshaft or crankshaft of an internal combustion engine comprising several combustion chambers, an injection system including the rotation angle detector and an operating method for the injection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The injection timing in internal combustion engines having an injection system is conventionally defined as a function of the angular position of the crankshaft. The steps of the injection process are not effected on every revolution for a given combustion chamber in the case of a four-stroke engine, however, so the phase position of the crankshaft must also be known in order to define the injection timing. It is therefore customary also to detect the angular position of the camshaft during the starting process of the internal combustion engine in order to derive therefrom the phase position of the crankshaft.
The fact that both the angular position of the camshaft and the angular position of the crankshaft have to be detected makes the procedure relatively complex and is thus a disadvantage of the known injection systems.